Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband internet services) have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customer in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). Fixed wireless services can be made more attractive to customers by effectively leverage existing customer premises equipment (CPE).
In particular, there is a growing need to develop systems to deliver broadband to remote and under-served regions, for which traditional broadband (e.g., wired or cabled delivery) is not available or possible. To date, delivering high performance networking in underserved and underpenetrated regions has been challenging because of the lack of durable and powerful systems, including antenna-based systems, capable of operating with sufficient flexibility to provide point-to-point as well as point-to-multipoint communication between client stations (e.g., home or business locations) and an internet service provider, including wireless internet service providers.
To keep cost the costs of such devices down, so that they may be provided to even underserved communities at a reasonable price, such antenna must be both reliable and also easy to manufacture, and easy to use. In addition, these antennas must have a sufficiently large bandwidth in an appropriate band. Further, the devices must be compact, yet have minimal line radiation and other sources of noise.
Ideally, such systems would include user-friendly devices including amplifying, broadband radios/antenna that are robust (including for use in outdoor regions), and easy to install and use. Described herein are devices and systems that may address the issue raised above.